


Wings

by Why_Do_We_Wonder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Panic Attacks, aniexty, trigger warning, wing!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_Do_We_Wonder/pseuds/Why_Do_We_Wonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You suffer from severe panic attacks and when one starts to fire up Castiel and his wings come to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

You sat alone in your bedroom reading your favourite book ‘The fault in our stars’ when your mind switched to the thought ‘what if one of the boys died?’ thoughts like this randomly popped into your mind and you had no reason why or how to explain it; the room started to become hotter than it had before, your clothes became confining to the point where you pulled your top off to feel free again. You threw your book across the room losing the page and pulled your knees into your chest, trying to control your breathing as much as you could - you panted desperately for air getting faster by the second, feeling as though the oxygen was slowly being sucked out of the room and you heart fought against your chest trying to break through your rib cage and to freedom. Pins and needles filled your feet and legs up to your knees, you curled into a ball and gripped your hair tightly, nearly pulling out your own hair, you screamed at the thought of never seeing them again, never being able to complain about their untidiness or their cooking; your chest became even tighter making all your limbs clench and go solid. There was no one home to hear your screams or your wailing. Only you - all alone.  
Pulling your self out of your ball and gripping onto the floor to drag yourself across it you whimpered a slight mutter through tears for the one person you know that could heal the hole that was ripping your stomach into shreds “C-Cas” a familiar sound of feathers was heard as you slammed your head into the hard floor, trying to end the pain “Y/N, what’s happening? Are you hurt?” Castiel’s calming voice said, but the pain still tore you apart and made you scream out even more, flailing your arms around you punching the bed and cabinet multiple times - Castiel bent down beside you and grabbed you by the wrist, feeling even more claustrophobic you tried to kick him away with your feet but it just bounced off his chest as though nothing was happening “Come here, you cannot hurt me” he reassured you taking off his coat, letting go of your wrists to do so. As the dirty trench coat hit the floor he pulled you up against him, grabbing your legs and forcing you to wrap them around him; he pulled your head into his shoulder holding it there with his large hands - you scrapped your nails across his back feeling as though you were ripping the fabric into little bits. Your heart still pounded at an alarming rate and Castiel could feel it, he tilted your head back and smoothed your forehead with a finger attempting to heal you. It failed.  
Screaming back into his shoulder you wet his shirt with tears “I dont understand what to do im so sorry Y/N” he apologised, it seemed as an idea had come to him shuffling himself into the centre of the room you heard the magical flutter again, you looked up through dazed eyes to see Castiels soft black wings stretched out the span of the room and folding at the walls from lack of space. You felt your strength leaving you as you released your grip and let your eyes roll back into your head, starting to fall backwards; Castiel reacted at once wrapping his great wings around you to catch your fall, the fluffy feathers bringing pleasure to your skin - your eyes rolled back forward again but you still could barely see, Castiel grabbed your hands and started to rub circles onto your palms to calm you down, your breathing still quite heavy but the power that flowed through his wings seemed to serge through the both of you and you felt the heavenly peacefulness that Cas brought with him. Pulling you onto his chest again, he layed on his back allowing you to still lay on top of him as well as keeping you tightly locked down by his wings.  
"Carry on my wayward son" he muttered into your ear, stroking up your back with his wings. His angelic voice brought you comfort as your heart rate stilled.  
"There’ll be peace when you are done" he continued.  
"Lay your weary head to rest" sounding more shy this time as you looked into his ocean blue eyes  
He wiped away the remainder of your tears from your eyes smiling at you.  
"Dont you cry no more"


End file.
